free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
Navy Tomorrow
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #e0f3f9 |CD name = Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Songs |previous = Deep Moment |next = Ryūsen no Yukue |current track = Navy Tomorrow }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |artist = Haruka Nanase (CV. Nobunaga Shimazaki) |lyrics = Saori Codama |composition = Yuusuke Yamamoto |arrangement = Yuusuke Yamamoto |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = August 20, 2014 |album = Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Song Vol.1 Haruka Nanase |tracks = |price = |length = 4:33 |episodes = }} Navy Tomorrow is the second track of the CD Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Song Vol.1 Haruka Nanase. It is performed by Haruka Nanase's seiyū, Nobunaga Shimazaki. The song was released on August 20, 2014. Lyrics Kanji = 明日の前で立ち止まってしまうのは 不意に予感が俺を戸惑わせるから 雲間に射した光に目を細めてる 吸い込まれそうな午後に 今が寛容に過ぎてく それだけで充分でいたくて 撥ねつけた思いの意味くらい 痛い程わかってる 引っぱってくれる手もぶつかってくれる瞳(め)も そうやって同じ距離で 出せないコタエ 今も待ってるのに 明日が来れば何かが変わってくんだろう そんな予感に動き出せずにいるんだ 風はどこまで辿り着こうとしてるのか まだ俺の知らない空 夢は輪郭も見せずに 時間だけが曖昧になれない 心がむやみにせめぎあう このままじゃいられない 肝心な自分の声 感情で聞こえずに どうやって探し出せば 自分自身のフリー 宙に浮かんだまま 明日の前で立ち止まってしまうのは 不意に予感が俺を戸惑わせるから 雲間に射した光に目を細めてる 吸い込まれそうな午後に 誰かの夢じゃなく 自分が見たい夢 とどまった自由じゃなく 進むための自由 きっと自分でさえも きっと知らず知らず もっと遠い場所を目指しはじめた 明日が来れば何かが変わってくんだろう そんな予感に動き出せずにいるけど 風はもうすぐ未来に辿り着く頃 いつか俺が見たい空 明日の前で立ち止まってしまうのは 今も予感が俺を戸惑わせるから 雲間にのぞく光と青のコントラスト きっと変わりはじめてる |-| Rōmaji = Ashita no mae de tachidomatte shimau no wa Fui ni yokan ga ore wo tomadowaseru kara Kumoma ni sashita hikari ni me wo hosometeru Suikomaresou na gogo ni Ima ga kanyouni sugiteku soredake de juubun de itakute Hanetsuketa omoi no imi kurai itai hodo wakatteru Hippate kureru te mo butsukatte kureru me mo Sou yatte onaji kyori de dasenai kotae Ima mo matteru no ni Ashita ga kureba nanika ga kawattekundarou Sonna yokan ni ugokidasezu ni irunda Kaze wa dokomade tadoritsukou to shiteru no ka Mada ore no shiranai sora Yume wa rinkaku mo misezu ni jikan dake ga aimai ni narenai Kokoro ga muyami ni semegiau kono mama ja irarenai Kanjin na jibun no koe kanjou de kikoezu ni Dou yatte sagashidaseba jibun jishin no FREE Chuu ni ukanda mama Ashita no mae de tachidomatte shimau no wa Fui ni yokan ga ore wo tomadowaseru kara Kumoma ni sashita hikari ni me wo hosometeru Suikomaresou na gogo ni Dareka no yume ja naku jibun ga mitai yume Todomatta jiyuu ja naku susumu tame no jiyuu Kitto jibun de sae mo kitto shirazu shirazu Motto tooi basho wo mezashi hajimeta Ashita ga kureba nanika ga kawattekundarou Sonna yokan ni ugokidasezu ni iru kedo Kaze wa mou sugu mirai ni tadoritsuku koro Itsuka ore ga mitai sora Ashita no mae de tachidomatte shimau no wa Ima mo yokan ga ore wo tomadowaseru kara Kumoma ni nozoku hikari to ao no CONTRAST Kitto kawarihajimeteruRomaji & Translation by miraclesmay |-| English = I halt when facing tomorrow Because there’s a sudden presentiment bewildering me I squint because of the light shining in the rift between the clouds The morning seems to almost engulf me Every moment passes by lightly, and I wanted that to be enough I know painfully enough the meaning of the feelings I had repelled The hand pulling me up and the eyes clashing against mine They are still waiting for the answer I can’t give From the same distance Something will definitely change when tomorrow comes That presentiment won’t let me sit still How far does the wind want to take me To a sky I don’t know yet I can’t even see the outline for my dream, time is the only one that’s can’t become vague My heart is in an aimless conflict, I can’t keep staying like this I can’t hear my own voice because of my feelings How should I find my own free That’s still floating in the air I halt when facing tomorrow Because there’s a sudden presentiment bewildering me I squint because of the light shining in the rift between the clouds The morning seems to almost engulf me Don’t follow someone else’s dream, but the dream you want to see come true Don’t take standstill as freedom but find the freedom in moving forward You’ll surely start aiming for a farther place Than anything you ever imagined Something will definitely change when tomorrow comes Although that presentiment won’t let me sit still The wind will soon arrive to the future To a sky I’ll wish to see one day I halt when facing tomorrow Because there’s a sudden presentiment still bewildering me The contrast between light and blue peeking through the clouds Is surely starting to change Video References Navigation |color2 = #e0f3f9}} Category:Music Category:Character Songs Category:Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Songs Category:Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Song Vol.1 Haruka Nanase